


Merry Christmas, Sirius

by ankysbookbubble



Series: Wolfstar Musings (And everything Marauders) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And so I'm giving him one, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Euphemia is awesome, Gen, James and Sirius have a brotherly moment, James is an awesome brother, Jumpers, Monty wants some credit too, Sirius deserved a better family, Sirius' first hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankysbookbubble/pseuds/ankysbookbubble
Summary: It's Sirius' first Christmas at Hogwarts tomorrow and he's dreading it.





	Merry Christmas, Sirius

It was Sirius' first Christmas at Hogwarts tomorrow, and he dreaded the day.

Back at home, Christmas had meant attending one of his dad's parties and acting like the _Black Heir _he was supposed to be. But he probably wasn't the heir anymore, not that he cared about that.

What he cared about was the fact that this would be another Christmas with no gifts while all his friends will probably be getting one from their parents.

His gift, on the other hand, had been a Howler sent to him while he was alone in his dormitory. (Because of course they wouldn't send it in the daily post like everyone else. They didn't need the fact that their son was a disgrace announced in the Great Hall for everyone to hear, true as it was.) His parents had told him just how disappointed they were that he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, how much shame he'd brought to the _Noble House of Black_ by joining the house of their worst enemies and becoming friends with half-bloods. He didn't know how they'd found out who he was friends with, but he suspected it was by the help of one of his lovely cousins. 

As he buried his face into his pillows, forcing himself not to cry, he wondered how he'd explain the lack of gifts to his friends. Of the three of them, only James really knew and understood why Sirius' family hated him, partly because he was a pureblood too, but mostly because he was Sirius' best friend and he'd told him some of the things his mom had screamed at him through the Howler.

It took him a long time to fall asleep that night and it was not long before he was woken up with a shriek of "Presents!" coming from Peter's bed.

Sirius took a deep breath and steeled himself for the disappointment. He got up slowly, prolonging it as much as possible, before his eyes dragged of their own accord towards the foot of his bed where his gifts were supposed to appear. His eyes widened as he spotted the small pile of gifts.

He scrambled out of his bed and grabbed his gifts hastily. He was half sure they were a prank and would disappear as soon as he touched them but they didn't.

He unwrapped a box of chocolates from Remus which made him smile, because _of course _Remus would gift chocolates, a set of Sugar Quills from Peter and a box of Zonko's goodies from James. He frowned at the last package, which was slightly bigger than the others. Who was that from? He knew it couldn't be from his parents, but who else would want to send him a gift?

He looked up at the others, all busy opening their gifts and he spotted a similar looking package at James' bed, but not at the others'.

Confused, he tore open the package to uncover a jumper and a note attached to it. He unfolded the jumper first, his eyes widening at the alphabet "S" woven into the front. The jumper was the gold and red colour of the Gryffindor house, with a small star at the crown of the S.

He snatched up the note, his hands shaking slightly as he read.

_Dear Sirius, _

_James has written to us a lot about you, and since he speaks so highly of you, we'd love to meet you sometime. James declined our invitation for Christmas because your friends were staying at Hogwarts, but we'd love to have you over for the summer. _

_I always make jumpers for James around Christmas, so I made one for you too this time around. I sincerely hope you like it. _

_Merry Christmas, son. We hope to see you soon._

_Take care of yourself and your brother. _

_Love,_  
_Euphemia Potter._  
**_And Monty Potter. _**

Sirius wasn't sure when, but he'd started crying. He wasn't even sure why he was crying because he actually felt quite happy. _Son, _James' mom had called Sirius son. And even in a letter, the word had felt full of love. At that moment, Sirius felt as if he'd just gotten adopted into a much better family. And he loved it.

He quickly pulled on the jumper over his pyjamas, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He looked up to see James watching him, and his face flushed with embarrassment. But James just winked at him before turning towards the others, wearing a similar jumper with the alphabet "J" topped with a golden snitch.

"Hey, where'd you get the matching jumpers from?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

"Mum made them for us." James explained, looking down at his jumper fondly.

"How come we didn't get jumpers too?" Peter asked, pouting as he stared longingly at Sirius' jumper.

James shrugged. "I guess she just loves Sirius more than you two."

Sirius flushed again and looked away before the others could spot his teary eyes. It'd taken him months to create the aloof persona everyone knew him by, and he wasn't about to ruin it by getting blubbery over Christmas gifts.

"Alright, boys. Let's go. The feast is supposed to be awesome, and we're _not_ gonna miss it." James announced, getting to his feet and pulling Sirius up on his too.

Remus and Peter left the room first and Sirius was about to follow when James stopped him.

"You okay?" He asked and Sirius' heart warmed at the genuine concern in James' eyes. No one had ever looked at him with that much care and love before, not even his own brother.

Sirius bit his lip before nodding and gasped when James pulled him closer and hugged him. Sirius froze for a second before relaxing into his arms. What would James think if he told him this was the first time anyone had ever hugged him?

"Merry Christmas, Sirius." James said as he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, James." And at that moment, Sirius knew he'd do anything for this boy, this sweet, amazing boy who'd just become the most important person in Sirius' life. 

**Author's Note:**

> (The bold font in Monty's name is just to signify that he added his name at the end of Euphemia's letter because he's James' dad and he just wanted to show that he agreed with everything Euphemia had said.)
> 
> I can't believe how anyone (but especially Remus) thought that Sirius could EVER betray James. James gave him everything good in his life. Sirius owed his life and happiness to James and there was NO WAY he'd ever have betrayed James like that. And everyone had known that. And yet, they'd let the scene of crime cloud their judgement. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I loved writing it! 
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
